Without Love
by EarlyMorningFreak
Summary: An series of incidents in Adena Falcore's life leave her going to Hogwarts where she meets Tom Riddle. She sees right through his "quiet, kind boy" facade. But while trying to find Tom's secrets can she keep her own? Tom/OC
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first attempt at a Harry Potter fanfic. but I thought that I would give it a try anyways. Flames are fine as long as you give me a reason. I tried to make the grammar as best as I could. Everyone makes mistakes right? Let me know if there is anything I can improve on! I can't really think of how to describe the story right now but it's going to basically be a romance between Tom Riddle during his fifth year with a student from America. She irks him and gets in the way of some of his plans. He tries to figure out her secrets as well and she had plenty of them. It will probably have to be changed to "M" for later chapters but for now I'm going to be taking it slow. So that's about it, let me know what you think alright?**

**Disclamer: Anything you recognize I don't own.**

**Chapter 1 **

" Adena, will you hurry up?" said a man impatiently holding open a door with the words _King's Cross Station _on it while getting curious glances from onlookers. This was probably due to the fact that in a large cage in his hand was a majestic golden barn owl.

" Yes, Henry, I'm coming. You obviously don't realize how heavy this trunk is." A girl about the age of fifteen spat back as she glared at him.

He glanced impatiently at his pocketwatch.

" Come on then, the train leaves at eleven! And besides you should have no problem carrying that trunk!" he said exasperatedly grabbing her wrist and pulling her through the throng of people.

They kept walking until they reached platform nine. Henry glanced around and casually leaned against a column and disappeared into it. Adena glanced around as well and did the same. She opened her eyes to an entirely different platform then the one they had just left. Steam from a scarlet engine billowed around her feet.

" Have you got everything?" Henry asked her somewhat panicky.

She laughed and rolled her eyes.

" Now's a little late to be asking me that don't you think, seeing as the train leaves in three minutes? Besides you asked me that three times before we left remember? You wouldn't let me leave until you were sure! That's probably why we're here now instead of earlier."

He grimaced and she laughed again.

" I know it is. I just worry about you."

She gave him a sad smile.

"I know you do…"

A trolley cart came whizzing out of the place they had just came from and full on hit Adena. She fell forward leaning heavily on her trunk as it hit the ground. The boy pushing it didn't give them a glance as he made his way toward the train. She had noticed and angry flush to his face and a slightly red look to his eyes but it had flashed so quickly she wasn't sure she had saw it at all.

" Hey! Who do you think you are?" Henry shouted to the back of the retreating boy.

"Henry, it's fine I'm alright!" Adena said with a warning look on her face.

" But he just-!"

She rolled her eyes and cut him off.

" I know, relax!"

He gave her a scrutinizing look.

" Are you ok?"

She looked at him bemused.

" Yes I'm fine I just told you that."

" No. You know what I mean."

" Well then I think you know the answer…" She said not meeting his eyes.

He sighed and stared at her for a moment before pulling her into a hug.

" I want you to write to me every week, alright?" he asked before letting her go.

"Of course."

" No firewhiskey!"

" Fine."

" And make sure you do your homework!"

" Fine."

" And stay away from boys!"

" Fine."

" And don't get into any fights!"

" Fine."

" And be careful will you."

" You know I will."

She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

" Thanks for being there Henry."

She grabbed her trunk and waited for him to give her Aubrey, her owl,

" It's not you fault." He said after a moment.

She turned her head towards the train with an unreadable expression on her face.

" Yes it is." She replied softly taking her owl from his grasp.

She walked toward the train leaving him there standing alone. He watched it pull out of the station knowing full well that she wasn't alright. That she hadn't been for almost a year. That even though she still laughed and joked around it was all fake, she hadn't genuinely smiled for months. He sighed and left the station worrying about her the entire way.

Adena struggled through the hallway on the train attempting to get both her owl and trunk through but without luck. She sighed slightly as she put them down debating on whether or not to just use magic.

" Need some help with that?" a voice behind her questioned.

She turned around slightly startled. A pale haired boy with a pointed face smirking at her. His eyes widened at the sight of her face and it was her turn to smirk at him.

" See something you like? And yes, I would like some help thank you very much."

" Well I thought I saw a good-looking girl behind you but it was just my reflection" he said as he grabbed her trunk.

She laughed and followed him down the hall.

" Are you implying that you look like a girl, because I wasn't going to say anything about that." She smirked again.

" No. I was implying that I'm good-looking."

" Hmmmm… I didn't notice. All I saw was your large head!" She remarked dryly.

He narrowed his eyes but then broke into a grin at her playful expression.

" I haven't seen you before and I know most of the people here."

" That's probably because you haven't. I'm from America."

" Oh. That would explain your accent."

" Really? And here I was thinking I was the only one who noticed that!"

" You're feisty aren't you? I'm Abraxas by the way, Abraxas Malfoy."

" Adena Falcore."

" Falcore…" he said slowly, " I've heard that name before."

" It wouldn't surprise me. My father was in contact with many of the high officials of other countries. I've heard the name Malfoy as well."

He smirked again.

" Who hasn't? But come on you can sit in my compartment I'll introduce you to everyone."

He led her in to a compartment with several other people in it. The carriage fell silent as they walked in.

" Oi, Malfoy! Whose is this pretty lady?"

" Yeah who is _she?" _

" Hello gorgeous!"

The boys sitting in the compartment called out. The two girls in the compartment merely looked Adena over not saying a word.

" This boys, is Adena Falcore!" Abraxas said, " She's from America."

" A foreign student! I've always loved foreign girls!" one boy said as he winked.

" Well I wouldn't exactly call America foreign, so you might want to look elsewhere." Adena said not giving him a second glance.

" That's Ezra Nott." Abraxas said to her.

" I'm Miles Avery." Another boy said.

" Alphard Black" Said the last boy grabbing her hand grazing her knuckles slightly with his lips.

" The girl in the corner is my sister Walburga Black." He continued.

" And I am Gladys Rosier." The other girl said."

" Pleasure to meet you all" Adena said smiling and nodding to them all.

For more than half the train ride they all sat conversing about their summers and asking Adena about America. The only one not taking part in the conversation was Walburga, which did not bother any of them in the least. It seemed that she wasn't well liked by most of them except Gladys and was tolerated at best. After Walburga sniffed in disdain for about the thirtieth time in a row her brother finally paid attention.

" What is it, Walburga?" he asked losing patients.

" Nothing! It's not like you're all fawning over some girl you just met or anything. And I doubt any of you have paid any attention to the fact that there are only eight seats in the carriage, where are Tom and Olive going to sit when they come back from patrolling?" She said scathingly.

" You're welcome to leave." Adena said quietly.

They rest of the compartment turned to her in slight shock. Walburga turned a bright shade of red.

" Perhaps you can go up front and ask if they have anything for that awful sniff of yours. It must be dreadful to have a cold on the first day back." She continued with a slight smirk on her face.

Walburga turned an even deeper shade of red and spluttered indignantly looking around at the others to see if they were going to say anything. When she could tell that none of them were going to say anything in her defense she got up and stormed out of the carriage slamming the door behind her.

" Well what is her problem?" Adena asked nonchalantly.

The rest of the group stared at her and suddenly Alphard burst out laughing.

" That was priceless!" he laughed, " finally someone put her in her place!" he continued as he turned bright red.

" That really was great, but you've made an enemy out of her." Abraxas commented

" I'm not worried."

" Well you shouldn't be. It's more of her friend Olive you should worry about. She isn't the brightest spark from the wand but she is quite capable when it comes down to it" warned Gladys.

" I'm not to worried about. Most of you have seen what they can do, and well, me on the other hand… Let's just say I have a few tricks up my sleeve as well." Adena said quite seriously.

" So anyways, now that, that incident is over with, Adena, would you like to have some fun tonight?" asked Ezra his eyes filled with mischief and lust.

" Now, now Ezra let's not get to far ahead of ourselves shall we. After all we've only just met, one might think you would have impure intentions." She said jokingly as the others started laughing again.

**So while I was looking this over I know some of you will probably think that the Slytherins are acting out of character but it is the first chapter and there will be a lot of character development for them later on. Also Adena hasn't really gotten on any of their bad sides yet, except for Walburga. You've probably figured that Adena and Olive ( Olive Hornby of course for those who were wondering) aren't going to get along. And Tom and Adena's relationship with each other starting out will be rocky at best. I have alot of things planned for this story! :3 But let me know what you think! Reviews are very welcome and any suggestions you have would be great **

**~EarlyMorningFreak **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed! I would love to hear you opinions on this chapter too. The first part is Tom's thoughts on Adena, just clearing that up ahead of time. They haven't really clashed yet as they are still trying to figure things out. That's all I can think to say right now so enjoy! :)**

**Disclamer: Anything you recognize I don't own!**

**Chapter Two**

Tom Riddle let out an imperceptible sigh as he listened to Walburga Black complain to his fellow prefect Olive Hornby. He could not for the life of him figure out how she became a prefect, as there were many far more suitable choices as the other Slytherin prefect. It annoyed him to no end to find out that _he_ would be compared to the likes of her as a prefect. He, of course, would be better, but still. He focused on what they were saying.

" And then she said I should leave! She was completely rude to me! I was only defending you two!" Walburga complained.

" Can you believe the nerve of this girl, Tom? She better watch her mouth!" exclaimed Olive.

He merely nodded, not interested, having missed the first part of the conversation. He was interested a bit in the girl though. He wondered if he would be able to use her to his advantage

"…..Don't you think so Tom? … Tom? TOM!" Olive screeched jolting him out of his thoughts.

" WHAT?" he snapped back.

Walburga and Olive looked at him in surprise. He groaned mentally in frustration. He shouldn't have to explain himself to the likes of them, but that's what " quiet Tom Riddle" would do.

" Sorry," he said quietly, " I'm just a little off right now."

They both seemed to accept his feeble excuse and for once it didn't bother him that they were complete idiots. They finally got to their regular compartment much to his relief. He hadn't had time to schedule a meeting with his followers because of patrolling but he would as soon as they got of that wretched train and arrived at school. When they walked in to compartment his eyes fell on the new girl the girls with him had been so keen on talking about for the last fifteen minutes and she was sitting in _his _seat. His eyes narrowed dangerously, something Abraxas didn't miss. He laughed nervously.

" Adena, this is Tom Riddle, and Olive Hornby." He said

" Pleasure to meet you Miss..." Tom trailed of full of charm.

" Falcore." She said slowly, eyeing him.

" Miss Falcore. I've heard some things about you already?"

" Good things?" she asked smirking at Walburga.

" Possibly."

" Yes, well feeble gossip doesn't bother me much."

" Of course." He said quietly.

She stood up to greet Olive and Walburga.

" You must be Olive, Walburga had mentioned you. Pleasure to finally meet you." She said smoothly as she turned to Walburga. " Sorry if we got off on the wrong foot earlier. It's just I don't take to stupidity very well. But you must have taken my advice and gone up front, hmmmm? It would seem so since you have gotten rid of that nasty sniff?" she said

Again Walburga spluttered and turned bright red. Tom noted that Abraxas had looped his arm around Adena's waist pulling her onto his lap, leaving the seat she previously occupied open. Tom quickly sat and took in her appearance as the two other girls sat down beside him. She was quite a beauty; he would admit that, she was nothing like most of the girls at the school. Her black hair was tied elegantly back with one strand framing her face. The ribbon was a dark blue that complemented both her dress and her eyes. A slight flush colored her pale cheeks; she was even paler than him. Her dress stretched tightly over her bosom and her long legs were crossed gracefully. He wasn't sure why he was noticing these things though, and put it off to the fact that he was a boy and did in fact have certain needs. She seemed intelligent, or at least witty, so he might be able to stand conversing with her. She stopped talking to Malfoy and glanced at Tom. He expected her to be lusting after him like the rest of the female population in the school but did not find any trace of lust in her eyes. He actually couldn't find any emotion in her eyes at all. He sat there barely speaking listening to them converse about their summers in more depth then before. He, of course did not contribute anything about his summer not wanting to speak about his time at the orphanage. He sat patiently as the train grew closer to Hogwarts.

" Adena, do you happen to be related to Adeline Falcore?" Alphard asked her suddenly.

She tensed slightly and narrowed her eyes, though Tom wasn't sure why.

" Well, actually that is my name," she said slowly, " but I would prefer it if you all called me Adena."

" Adeline," Tom mused, " That's a very beautiful name. Why wouldn't you want to be called that?"

He smirked anticipating her reaction.

" You know what I'm rather hungry. Perhaps I'll go find that sweets trolley you mentioned earlier Abraxas." She said rather loudly and left the carriage.

The others were bewildered by her action but quickly got back into the conversation. Olive sat looking smug now that Adena had left. Tom, however, sat no longer listening pondering about Adena as he was the only one who noticed that the wooden door handle had splintered in her grip.

Adena braced herself against the bathroom sink. She ran the water and stared into the mirror. The look in that boy Tom's eye was a look she had seen in only one other person's.

_Her father's. _

" Are you alright?" a voice asked hesitantly from behind her.

She spun around wondering how she hadn't noticed someone else was there. A girl about her age with frizzy brown hair was staring at her.

" Yes, I'm fine, thank you for asking." She replied politely.

" I'm Minerva McGonagall." The girl said holding out her hand.

" Adena Falcore." She said as she shook the hand offered to her.

" What year are you in? I don't think I've seen you before."

" I'm from America. I'll be starting as a fifth year here."

" Oh. Same as me. Do you know what house you'll be in?"

" No. I'll be sorted when the train arrives."

" Well I hope you're in Gryffindor. It is by far the best house there. I'm in it. "

" Maybe. I'm not sure what house I'll end up in." her politeness covering up her indignation at Minerva's attitude.

" See you around I suppose." Minerva said lightly.

" Yes, course."

She wandered around a little bit now looking for the candy trolley. She found it outside a compartment, the witch pushing it serving a young man with black hair that stuck up in different places. He finished purchasing his candy and the witch turned to her.

" What would you like deary?"

" A chocolate frog please," she said looking at the assortment of items on the cart, "and a sugarquill too."

She paid for her items noticing that the boy had not gone back into his compartment.

" Need anything else deary?" the witch asked him.

" No. Thank you." He replied.

" Well if you're sure then." She said and pushed the cart away.

" I'm Charlus Potter." He said smiling

" Adena Falcore." She said smiling back, yet not really interested in meeting another new person.

" You're new here aren't you?"

" Yes. I'm from America."

" Oh. Have you been sorted yet?"

" No. I'm supposed to be when we arrive."

" I'm in Gryffindor, home of the brave and defenders of the weak." He said laughing. " If you are put into Gryffindor I'll be happy to show you around."

" And if I'm not? Say if I was in one of the other houses? Like Slytherin or something, would the offer still stand or would it not because we wouldn't be in the same house?"

His eyebrows furrowed and he was taken aback by her directness.

" Well," he said slowly, " there is some discrimination in the houses, but yes it would still stand."

She smiled.

" Well then I think that we can be friends." she said, " Though it isn't likely that I'll be in your house."

" Why not?"

" Because I'm not like you at all." She said seriously her tone filled with an underlying sadness.

She left him standing there looking at her retreating figure before he went into his compartment.

" What an odd girl." He muttered, shaking his head.

" Get me anything?" Abraxas had asked her the second she walked back in their carriage.

She said nothing but handed him a sugarquill noticing that the compartment was empty.

" You should change into your school robes now. Everyone else has gone to."

" Why haven't you?"

" I was waiting for you."

She laughed.

" We aren't love stuck now are we?"

He flushed slightly.

" No. I just didn't want you to come back to an empty compartment!"

" Very defensive aren't we?" she commented with a smirk on her face.

" You're impossible!"

" Relax Abraxas." She said quietly.

She slipped out of the compartment but found herself face first with a broad chest.

" Coming onto me already, hun?" Ezra Nott laughed his breath blowing into her face.

" No. Not in the slightest. I have no attraction to those who appear to be part troll."

He grabbed her wrists angrily.

" You better watch what you say, you little slag! I don't like people who talk to me like that no matter how pretty they may be."

One knee to his crotch was all it took to have him release his grip on her and her wand to his neck.

" If you lay a hand on me again I'll make sure that you won't have the ability to touch _anything _ever again." She warned not raising her voice at all.

She stalked off to the bathroom. She paused in the doorway listening to the conversation taking place.

" … I can't believe that girl. She better watch it or she isn't going to make it far into this year." She heard Olive saying, most likely to Walburga.

She laughed softly at the threat. She entered the room giving them both a smile and a nod of her head. The shocked looks on their faces at her sudden appearance and change of attitude were priceless.

" Olive," she called from inside the stall, " I meant to ask this before but where did you get that lovely dress?"

" I- I got it at a local Muggle store near my house." She replied stunned.

" Hmmmm… well it's very beautiful."

Both the girls were utterly bemused.

"Yes, well thank you, but we are going to be heading back to the compartment now." Olive called out not knowing what else to say.

" Of course. See you back there then." She said pleasantly.

She rolled her eyes as they left. She wasn't going to be able to tolerate being nice to them for long. She didn't feel like going back to the compartment right away. Pure luck was the only reason she didn't have to face him before when had went back the first time, but she was going to have to face him eventually. She rushed out of the bathroom when she felt the train come to a stop. She ran straight into someone yet again.

" Sorry!" She exclaimed to the boy she had knocked to the ground.

He raised his head and she groaned mentally. Out of all the people on this blasted train and I had to run into _Tom Riddle_. She still offered her hand to help him back to his feet. He looked at her hand with an expression of disgust and her eyes hardened.

" I don't need your help." He murmured quietly.

She started at him for a moment and laughed quietly.

" What?" he asked.

" I guess we're even!"

" Even? What do you mean?"

" Well, you ran into me with your cart back at the train station."

He looked at her with a strange expression on his face. She furrowed her eyebrows at him and he shook his head slightly.

" Come on, we are at Hogwarts." He led her quickly back to the compartment so they could grab their luggage. He watched her quietly the entire time as they exited the train together.

**Well that was chapter two! Sorry about the vagueness of everything but everything will make more sense further on! Anyways, reviews are most welcome! It rather saddens me when I see that 22 people have read my story yet only two reviewed. You don't really have to say much, you can just say that you like it and that would be fine. Of course feedback and even criticism is welcome because I would like to know what I can do to make the story better for you. But enough about that, there will be much more plot development in the next chapter, it's just that some things are necessary to put in so the story will make sense later. I hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! **

**~EarlyMorningFreak**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Thanks to everyone for their reviews. They are very appreciated! This chapter doesn't feel right to me, but who knows, you might like it! It still is a little vague but I can't give too much away. Sorry! But anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclamer: Anything you can possibly recognize, I, sadly, do not own!**

Adena stood with her back to Tom staring with mixed horror and wonder at the creature that was pulling the carriage. It was horse-like with black leathery wings sprouting from it's back. The outline of every bone it had could be seen through its thin layer of skin. Yet, gentle eyes stared out from its reptilian face.

" What is it?" she asked somewhat breathless.

" It's a thestral," Tom replied softly, " you can only see them when you've seen someone die."

" Can you see them?" she asked not taking her eyes of the beast, failing to notice that Tom tensed up.

" …No."

She tore her eyes away from it and glanced around at the now deserted train station.

" We should go. Don't want to be late on the first day, right?" she said, her eyes sweeping the area looking into the darkness.

" Scared of the dark?" he asked smirking.

" No. Only of what it hides." She said faintly.

He turned his head sharply to face her. She met his gaze with a serious look.

" Oh? What does it hide that scares you?"

" ….Who, you mean." She replied almost imperceptibly and with that she got into the carriage.

He got in after her and the carriage started slowly, the thestral snorting and neighing softly sending its breath billowing up into the crisp night air. She sat facing straight ahead with her eyes closed.

" What do they look like?" He asked after a moment.

" The thestrals, you mean," she asked opening her eyes, though still not looking at him, " Like death, I suppose. They have wings like a bat, and you can see their bones through their skin. They look gentle though, just like regular horses. You want to be able to see them don't you?"

He fought to keep his surprise in check, uneasy that she had been able to read him so easily. Instead of agreeing with her he changed the subject quickly.

" Why are you here?"

She hesitated before answering him not wanting to give too much away.

" I had to come."

" Why?"

" I just had to. It isn't something I feel comfortable disclosing to someone I have just met." She said firmly.

" Of course." He replied smoothly, acting polite but furious that she refused to answer him.

They rounded the last bend and Hogwarts came into view. Adena gasped softly and Tom almost smiled, thinking about how Hogwarts had come to be his home.

" It's beautiful isn't it?" he asked her quietly.

" Yes."

" It's Hogwarts."

" You must be Adeline Falcore. You're late! You had as very worried, but I see that Tom, here, found you. Always helping out Tom, aren't you? That's what I like to see." A short man said as he strode up to the pair of them beaming.

" Yes, I am Adeline," her voice cracking over her own name, " I suppose your Professor Dippet, the Headmaster?"

" Yes, indeed. You need to go see Professor Dumbledore though, the Sorting has already been held up waiting for you!" he said sternly, yet the twinkle of happiness failed to leave his eyes.

" Perhaps," he said, turning to Tom, " You can show Miss Falcore to Dumbledore's office, Tom?"

" Of course, Headmaster." He said smoothly.

" Ah, Tom, always agreeable, you are. You're a prefect now I see," he winked as he spoke, " I'm sure that in no time at all you'll be Headboy!"

" Thank you, sir. I'll take my leave now then? We wouldn't want the Sorting to be held up much longer."

" Of course, my dear boy, you're absolutely right!"

" This way Miss Falcore." Tom said leading her away.

Tom guided her through the halls until the reached a door not too far away from where they had just come. Tom knocked gently on the door and waited. She noticed that he had stiffened up and his hands were clenched in fists at his side.

" Tom?" a man had opened the door and peered at him over a pair of half-moon spectacles, " What are you doing here?"

Tom opened his mouth to speak but the man had caught sight of Adena.

" Adena! My dear girl, you're late! Come on then we must get you Sorted."

She just nodded and let him led her into his office. Tom turned to go to the feast but Dumbledore stopped him.

" Perhaps you should stay here, Tom, that way you can show Miss Falcore around if she's in your House," he said knowingly, " and if not you can bring her to someone who can."

" Of course, sir" He said.

" So, here you go." Dumbledore said handing Adena a ragged old hat.

She looked at him apprehensively.

" Put it on your head." He said smiling.

" Alright."

She placed the hat on her head and waited.

_Oh, and what do we have here?_

A voice sounded in her head and she jumped.

_No need to be afraid, child, I won't hurt you; I'm just a _hat. _Very interesting. I did not think something like you could exist!_

" You know?" she thought.

_Yes. I will keep you secret safe, though. _

" How?"

_I can see inside your head. Everything you know, seen, or felt, I can see it all."_

" Well that's great, then."

She sighed as she thought it.

_Now, as to what House to put you in. Extremely loyal, I see. Yet, also brave. You're a challenge, girl, but better be…_

" _Slytherin"_ the hat exclaimed out loud.

_You'll do well in Slytherin._

" Slytherin," said Dumbledore thoughtfully, " Professor Slughorn is the head of the House. You'll do well there, I'm sure."

" I suppose so sir." She said.

" Tom, would you mind waiting outside for a moment? I need to speak to Miss Falcore privately." He said suddenly.

" Of course, sir." He said politely, yet Adena could see the skin over his knuckle whiten as he clenched his fists harder.

She watched him exit the room and close the door softly behind him.

" Adena," Dumbledore said his manner becoming serious, " You need to be careful of him."

" Of Tom?"

" Yes. You're in his house and I fear that he will grow suspicious of you; we can't risk anyone finding out. The Headmaster knows, but most of the other staff is unaware, we need to keep it that way."

" I know, you don't need to warn me about what will happen if I don't." She said staring straight ahead, her face expressionless.

" I know, dear child. Just be careful."

" I hate it." She said bitterly.

He smiled sadly and she left the room.

Tom was leaning against the wall out side his office when she came out.

" Shall we go?" He questioned?

She merely nodded.

" So what did Professor Dumbledore need to talk to you about?" he asked casually.

" Nothing important." She said slowly.

" Oh?"

" Yes," She said more firmly this time, " It isn't anything you need to worry yourself over, _Tom._"

" Well, that's good. I was worried it was something about that incident with Ezra Nott on the train. You wouldn't want to get in trouble your first day here would you?"

" No, of course not. It had nothing to do with that. But thank you very much for your concern!" she said lightly.

" You're very welcome. You should know, though, that I am required to report things like that, being a prefect."

" Of course, I wouldn't want you to get in trouble for my sake."

" I could," he said slowing his pace, so she had to turn around to face him, " make an exception, if someone was to, ahh, answer some of my questions?"

" And what questions would those be?" She asked walking back towards him slowly.

She was right in front of him now, barely a hands-width away. She could feel his breath on her face as she looked up at him. Her eyes surveyed his handsome face, dark blue eyes, much like her own, gazed down at her, he was rather pale like he hadn't left his house all summer, and he had a slightly gaunt look to his face.

" Why are you…" he trailed of slowly as Professor Dippet strode towards them.

" There you are!" he exclaimed, " The first years have already been Sorted, now all that's left is to introduce you too the school! Professor Dumbledore has already informed me that you were put in Slytherin. Tom, I'm leaving you in charge of showing Adena around."

" My pleasure, sir." He said.

They follow Dippet to a large pair of doors. Tom catches her shaking her head and laughing, presumably at him. He was seething, it didn't matter that he didn't know what she was laughing at, just the fact that she could be laughing at him made him furious. He stalked over to the Slytherin table after Dippet had opened the doors and Adena didn't give him a second glance. She followed Dippet up to the front of an extremely large room and faced the hundreds of pairs of eyes staring at her.

" I have an announcement," Dippet called out waiting for them to all quiet down, " We have a new student, who will be joining the fifth year class. I would like you al to meet Adena Falcore; she has come to us from a school in America and will be joining the Slytherin House. I trust you all to make her feel welcome here."

Adena looked at the many students whispering to each other and glancing at her. She caught the gaze of the boy Charlus, from the train, and gave him an apologetic smile. She also caught sight of Abraxas waving to her from what she presumed to be the Slytherin table. Dippet finished his speech about her, and waved her off. She strode over to the table and sat down at the seat Abraxas had seemed to save for her.

" I knew you would be in Slytherin!" he exclaimed

She laughed and didn't notice Tom staring at her from further down the table, where he sat in between two older students. Alphard was on the other side of her, and next him was Walburga. Olive was directly across from Walburga and across from Alphard was Gladys. Miles Avery was across from her and Nott was next to him, glaring at her. She stared at the mountain of food that had appeared in front of them all when Dippet had finished speaking. She ate sparingly taking the time to observe the room. Candles floated above their heads and the ceiling seemed to open up into the stars. Green and silver hangings hung above the Slytherin table. Red and gold hung over the Gryffindor's table, blue and bronze hung over another, and over the last table hung yellow and black. In the corner, behind the table where the staff were seated, there were four hourglasses each filled with different colored gems.

" You're not eating that much, Adena." Commented Gladys.

" I guess I'm just not that hungry." She shrugged.

" Well, at least you'll have room for desert." Abraxas said around a mouth full of food.

Gladys rolled her eyes at him and shared a look with Adena.

" What?" he asked.

" We were just amazed at your dining etiquette, Abraxas." Adena said smirking.

" It must be awful hard to fit that much food in your mouth." Gladys said snickering as he flushed.

They continued bashing on Abraxas well into dessert, Alphard, who was listening to them, almost choked on his pudding. Twice. Professor Dippet stood up and with a wave of his hand the tables cleared.

" I hope everyone enjoyed the start of the term feast! As always the Forbidden Forest remains of limits to students without permission to be there. Mr. Hearns would like me to remind you all not to wander the halls at night. Many of you are aware of the current war with Grindelwald, I would just like to assure you that Hogwarts has been given the utmost protection. Try not to worry. Sleep awaits you all though, so off to bed!"

The students had remained silent during his speech but had immediately gotten up and resumed their speech as they started to leave the hall.

" I'll show you to the common room, Adena." Abraxas said offering her his arm.

" And I'll introduce you to everyone." Gladys said as she rolled her eyes.

She followed them out of the Great Hall, unaware of the pair of concerned eyes that watched her from the staff table.

**So that was chapter 3.. It still doesnt feel right, but whatever. Please review! Remember you don't have to say much! Let me know about what you think about Tom and Adena! I know there are somethings you still don't get, but you will eventually, that is if you keep reading! Next chapter is going to have a lot of Tom and a lot of Abraxas, he seems to have a little crush on her, don't you think? And of course Olive is going to be exceptionally annoying. Not to mention more people will be introduced! Don't forget to review! They make me smile when I see them!**

**~EarlyMorningFreak**


End file.
